Smosh Games
Smosh Games is a YouTube gaming channel created by the creators of Smosh, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. Since Smosh has been picked up by Mythical, the Smosh Games cast members have changed. Courtney and Shayne make more of an appearance along with Ian, Sarah and Matt Raub. Lasercorn, Mari and Damien are the only regulars from the 2018 Smosh Games cast. Wes and Jovenshire have made occasional appearances in 2019 on the channel. Former members of Smosh Games include Anthony, who left the Smosh Brand on June 14, 2017, Lasercorn & Sohinki, who both left Smosh Games on August 5, 2017 but have both made occasional appearances since then, Flitz, on January 4, 2018 and Boze, on January 12, 2019. About Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki all worked together at ClevverGames, and then were invited over by Smosh and Mari to create a gaming channel in 2012. Wes and Flitz would join in 2014 with Ericka Bozeman and Damien Haas added to the group in early and mid 2017. With Anthony leaving Smosh all together in mid 2017, he is no longer apart of the cast, along with Lazercorn and Sohinki later that year, and Flitz in the beginning of 2018. The five of them, along with the Smosh squad and Ian on occasion do videos commentating, playing, sharing their opinions of various video games, doing game reviews, and sharing gaming news. Members Smosh Games had 6 total members in it's beginning which was Anthony, Ian, Mari, Joven, Sohinki, Lasercorn. Flitz and Wes would join shortly afterwards. Ericka Bozeman and Damien Haas then came along, being the newest members now. Since it's inception, Anthony and Ian has appeared rarely despite appearing often at the start. Anthony in June 2017 left Smosh meaning he will no longer appear in their videos although Ian will but as previously stated, rarely. Some of their series' have also ended when new ones replaced them as well as some stuck around, some series' you will see below. Every once in a while they have one to several guest stars which can include the cast of the main Smosh YouTube channel. On August 5, 2017, it was announced that Sohinki and Lasercorn will be leaving Smosh Games, but will appear on the channel on occasion. On August 6, 2017 it was announced that they would be creating a new gaming channel called ToasterGhost. On January 4, Flitz left Smosh Games due to not wanting to "risk having a negative impact" and wanting to deal with accusations of sexual assualt by several women on social media legally. The regular Cast members on Smosh Games have changed since Mythical has picked up Smosh. This has seen the 'Smosh Squad' members like Shayne and Courtney appearing in more videos due to the change in contracts. Sarah Whittle and Matthew Raubert, who formally worked behind the camera, are also regulars in the 'new cast'. Ian, Damien, Mari and Lazercorn also appear in most Smosh Games videos. The content and Schedule has since changed in 2019. With more Guests appearing in videos and different punishments, the content is very different from the 'shows' Smosh Games produced under Defy management. Videos Why We're Single Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki talk an extensive amount about video games every Monday. (Show no longer airs) MariCraft Mari and most of the rest of the Smosh Games crew play Minecraft every Monday. Backseat Gaming Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki (and occasionally Ian, Anthony, and Mari) play video games to see who is better every Tuesday. (Show no longer airs) Dope! or Nope Every Tuesday, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki play new games, reviewing it with a "Dope" for things they like and "Nope" for things they don't like. (Show no longer airs) Smosh Action Games News Update Today (SAGNUT) Gaming news from Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki updated every Wednesday. (Show no longer airs) Gametime w/ Smosh Games The Smosh Games crew (originally just Ian and Anthony, sometimes with guest PewDiePie) play games suggested by subscribers every Wednesday. (Show no longer airs) Smosh Games VS Jovenshire, Lasercorn and/or Sohinki play various games with fans. (Show no longer airs) Top 5 Friday Every Friday, Jovenshire, Lasercorn or Sohinki will give you their Top 5 favorites on a gaming subject. (Show no longer airs) Honest Game Trailers Smosh Games team up with movie channel Screen Junkies to make Honest Trailers for games every Tuesday. Honest Games Trailers was a spin-off of the Screen Junkies show Honest Trailers, which focus on movies and TV shows. Screen Junkies and Smosh games used to be owned by the same company, Defy Media, and have offices in the same building. However, in July 2018, Screen Junkies was sold to a different company and so they no longer have any involvement with Honest Game Trailers. (Show no longer airs) Game Bang These videos contain all members of Smosh Games, with occasional guest stars, and they play games. Usually the loser or losers have to do something humiliating as a punishment. This comes out every Friday. Gamer Nation Jovenshire, Lasercorn and Sohinki (and usually with a special guest) discuss video game topics, get "Tweets from the Fans" and end off the episode with a battle of wits, a war of words, a section they like to call PvP. (Show no longer airs) Bonus Vids Random things that include, but aren't limited to, extra video game content, funny recordings, or interviews. This series was formerly called "Raging Bonus". (Show no longer airs) SGA Spotlight Jovenshire, Sohinki and Lasercorn talk about the best and worst videos submitted to them from people in the Smosh Games Alliance. (Show no longer airs) Smosh SMASH! Once every week Smosh Games plays Super Smash Bros on Wii U, sometimes with a special guest. They usually use a spinning wheel to determine what they'll do in that episode. (Show no longer airs) Grand Theft Smosh (GTS) Every Thursday, the Smosh Games crew play Grand Theft Auto V Online. (Show no longer airs) List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: December 26, 2012. *2 Million Subscribers: April 11, 2013. *3 Million Subscribers: August 3, 2013. *4 Million Subscribers: March 16, 2014. *5 Million Subscribers: September 19, 2014. *6 Million Subscribers: April 12, 2015. *7 Million Subscribers: January 26, 2017. Trivia *Smosh Games have won many awards as well as setting several world records. *Smosh Games at it's beginning gained the most subscribers on YouTube, even more than the original Smosh channel. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views